Sk8er Boi
by KFox
Summary: *song-fic AU* One of the YGO guys likes one of the YGO girls, but she won't go out with him. 5 yrs. l8r she's alone and he's famous. fic better than summary ????/????*Complete*


K*Fox: Hello people! This is my first song-fic. It's to Avril Lavigne's "Sk8er Boi." Please read the whole thing and not just part of it. Warning: I have an odd couple. Oh yeah, this is an alternate universe. Flames are welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or the song "Sk8er Boi"

~ .....~= song lyrics

'.....'= thoughts

************************************************************************

"Hey man, what's up?" Tristan Taylor asked his friend Joey Wheeler.

"Nuthin' much." Joey answered as he stared at the most popular girl in school, Mai Valentine.  She was with her friends Tea Gardner, Yami Mutou, and Seto Kaiba, the "in-crowd" of the school.

~He was a boy, she was a girl.

 Can I make it anymore obvious ~

"Hey guys." Said Malik Ishtar as he, his twin brother Marik, their older sister by one year Isis, and Yami Bakura, who was just called Bakura so he wasn't confused with Yami Mutou, walked up to Joey and Tristan. The groups of six were best friends and were considered the "out-crowd." There was one other unofficial member of the group. She was Joey's younger sister Serenity, who Tristan and Bakura both had a crush on.

"Hey." Tristan said to them.

"Hey Joey, can I borrow one of your skateboards? Isis totally destroyed mine." Malik asked and told Joey.

"It was an accident!" Isis defended.

"Suuuuuure it was." Malik said sarcastically.

"Give her a break, Malik. You know it was an accident. Besides, Isis wouldn't do that to you." Marik told his brother.

"Fine. So can I borrow it?" Malik asked again. Joey was still staring at Mai and wasn't paying attention.

 "Yo Joey, are you in there?" Bakura asked, noticing that Joey hadn't been paying attention. "Earth to Joey." Bakura said as he waved his hand in front of Joey's face. 

"What's up?" Joey asked, finally getting out of his daze.

"The ceiling." Bakura answered.

"Dat's not what I meant. I meant what's goin' on."

"Do you mean in the real world where you've been ignoring everybody, or do you mean your world where you were daydreaming about a certain prep?" Bakura asked.

"What and who do ya mean?" Joey asked.

"I mean Mai Valentine. You've been staring at her and ignoring us the whole time. Do you like her or something?"

"NO!"

"Could've fooled me." Tristan said, getting back into the conversation.

"Listen guys, I do _not_ like Mai Valentine."

"Then why do you stare at her so much?" Malik asked.

"Because.....because......because....."

"Bacause why?" Marik asked.

"OK, so maybe I like her a little."

"A little?" Bakura asked.

"OK, so maybe I like her a lot. What does it matter anywayz? I'm a punk, she's a prep. I skate, she does ballet. She's da most popular girl in school; da only people in school dat notices me is you guys."

~He was a punk

 She did ballet

 What more can I say ~

"So Mai, are you coming to my party tonight?" Tea Gardner asked.

"Sure, whatever." Mai replied automatically without noticing it. She wasn't really paying attention but was staring at Joey Wheeler. Although she'd never admit, she had had a crush on him for the past three years. She wouldn't admit it because it would ruin her reputation. She was the most popular girl in school; she couldn't be caught even talking to a loser like him.

~He wanted her 

She'd never tell

 Secretly she wanted him as well ~

"What do you guys think about Joey Wheeler and his friends?" Mai asked her friends. She didn't know why she asked them. She already knew what there answers would be.

"The Chihuahua? What a loser!" Seto answered

"They're all capital 'L' losers! I mean come on, they wear such baggy clothes that are _so_ last year!" Tea said.

"You can say that again. Why do you ask?" Yami asked Mai.

"No reason." She answered, though it was a lie.

~But all of her friends 

Stuck up their nose

 They had a problem with his baggy clothes ~

"If you like her so much then ask her out." Malik told Joey.

"Yeah man, go for it." Tristan told him.

"I have to agree with Mal and Tris, you should ask her out already and tell her how you feel. Do it soon. Nobody ever got anywhere by hiding keeping their feelings a secret for 5,000 years." Bakura told him.

Before Marik said anything, he looked at Isis. He noticed the sad look on her face. Finally, he said something. "I dunno guys. Maybe he should wait. This is probably just a small crush. Besides, she lives in a totally different world than you. She'd probably just say no if you asked her out. You should just go on with life and forget about her."

Malik, Bakura, and Tristan glared at Marik but he didn't pay attention. Instead, he decided to pay attention to the relieved look Isis had on her face. He didn't want to hurt his sister. Besides, he had his own reasons not to encourage Joey to ask out Mai.

"Maybe you're right, Marik. What do you think, Isis?" Joey asked.

"You should do what you think is best. If you like her so much, then ask her out." Isis answered with a fake smile on her face.

Joey thought about whether or not to ask her out for a few minutes and eventually decided he would. 'Hope she says yes.' he thought to himself as he walked up to Mai.

"Hey Mai, do ya have a minute?" Joey asked Mai.

"Sure. What is it?" Mai answered/asked. Her friends weren't right there with her at that moment and no one was watching so she could talk to him for a minute.

"Well I was wonderin' if ya would like to go out with me dis Saturday?"

Mai's heart jumped with joy. He was asking her out! She was about to say yes when her friend's words came back to haunt her. She wanted to say yes, but she couldn't.

"Me go out with_you_!?! Ha! Like _that_ would ever happen! Sorry Joseph, but I don't date losers!"

"Okay." Joey said as he felt his heart plummet to the ground. What was he thinking anyway? The truth was he'd always be a skater boy and Mai would always be a prep.

~He was a skater boy

 She said see you later boy

He wasn't good enough for her

She had a pretty face

 But her head was up in space

She needed to come back down to earth~

~He was a skater boy

She said see you later boy

He wasn't good enough for her

She had a pretty face

But her head was up in space

She needed to come back down to earth~

Mai sat down on her couch and gave her son Yugi his bottle. It had been five years since she had said no to Joey. She was now 22 and all alone. She had married Yami but he walked out on her when he found out she was pregnant with  Yugi, who was now only a few months old. Just about every day of her life she thought about what might've happened if she had said yes to Joey.

~Five years from now

She sits at home

Feeding the baby

She's all alone~

She turned on the T.V. and turned it to MTV and what she saw shocked the heck out of her. Joey was on T.V.! He wasn't singing, but he was the lead guitarist. The woman singing looked very familiar to her, but she couldn't place her. Besides, she was more interested in Joey. How'd he get on MTV?

~She turns on T.V.

Guess who she sees

Skater boy rockin' up MTV~

Mai picked up the phone to call Tea and see if she new about this.

"Hello Tea, did you now that Joey Wheeler's on MTV?"

"Yeah I did. He's the lead guitarist for the famous singer Isis Ishtar and he will often sing duets with her." Tea answered.

"I see."

"They have a show tonight. Seto and I were going, but he had a business meeting and now I have an extra ticket. Want to come with me?"

"Sure, just let me call Solomon and see if he'll watch Yugi."

"Okay. I'll see you in a few minutes."

~She calls up her friends

They already know

And all got tickets to see his show~

Mai sat in the front row and stared up at Joey. He and Isis were singing a song called "When You Say Nothing At All." (A/N I love that song! But I don't own it.) They looked so happy when they sang and looked like they belonged together. Too bad for her. If only she had said yes to him that day. Then she might be with him and would probably be happier. But instead she said no and ended up completely alone and miserable and he was apparently with Isis. Why had she rejected him in the first place? She had feelings for him, but when he asked her out she laughed in his face and was now regretting it big time.

~She tags along 

Stands in the crowd

Looks up at the man that she turned down~

~He was a skater boy

She said see you later boy

He wasn't good enough for her

Now he's a superstar

Slammin' on his guitar

Does your pretty face see what he's worth~

~He was a skater boy

She said see you later boy

He wasn't good enough for her

Now he's a superstar 

Slammin' on his guitar

Does your pretty face see what he's worth~

Mai walked backstage after the show. Tea had given her a backstage pass. She was trying to find Joey when she heard the voice of Isis.

"Looking for Joey?" Isis asked Mai.

"How'd you know?' Mai asked.

"I saw the way you were looking at him during the show. You love him don't you?"

"Yes, I do. I always have, even in High School."

"And yet, you turned him down. You turned him down before you got to know the real him. All you saw was a skater boy. What I saw was a great man."

~Sorry girl

But you missed out

Well tough luck that boy's mine now

We are more than just good friends

This is how the story ends

Too bad that you couldn't see

See the man that boy could be

There is more than meets the eye

I see the soul that is inside~

"And now you two are rich, famous, big stars and together."

"No, Mai, we're just two people who like to sing and love each other more than anything else in the world."

~He's just a boy

And I'm just a girl

Can I make it anymore obvious

We are in love

Haven't you heard

How we rock each others worlds~

"Yes, and now I'm all alone."

"No, Mai, you're not alone. You have your son."

Isis was right, she had Yugi. But how did she know that? "How did you know I had a son?" She asked Isis.

"Seto told me."

"Oh."

"I'm sure you'll find the right person someday, just remember that I'm with the skater boy."

~I'm with the skater boy

I said see you later boy

I'll be backstage after the show

I'll be at a studio

Singing the song we wrote

About a girl you used to know~

"I will." Mai answered. She noticed for the first time that Isis was holding a baby about Yugi's age. "Is that your son?"

"No. It's Joey's nephew Ryou. We're watching him while Bakura and Serenity are out of town."

"I see. So are you and Joey married or engaged?"

"Engaged."

"Yo Isis, are ya ready to go?" Joey asked as he walked up to them. He had secretly been listening to the whole conversation. 

"Sure." Isis answered. "Bye Mai."

"Bye Isis. Bye Joey."

"Bye Mai."

After Isis and Joey arrived at Joey's house she began to wander if Joey still had feelings for Mai.

"Joey?"

"No, Isis, I don't have feelings for Mai."

"How'd you now what I was going to ask?"

"'Cuz I know you. And I love you, not Mai. I always will love you."

"I love you too."

He gently pressed his lips against hers. He really did love her a lot.

"So are we gonna sing dat song we wrote at da next show?" He asked after they broke apart.

"Yes."

~I'm with the skater boy

I said see you later boy

I'll be backstage after the show

I'll be at a studio

Singing the song we wrote

About a girl you used to know~

                                                 ****

**                                                            _The End_**

K*Fox: I told you I had an odd couple! What did you guys think? Tell me in a review! Flames are welcome.


End file.
